konoha art school
by NaruLover9000
Summary: Naruto goes to an art school and he doesn't really notice that many people are falling in love with him. in this story Naruto has an older brother kyubi. GaaNaru. SasuNaru. Slight KakaNaru. KyuNaru. other random things.
1. chapter 1

**_Im really sorry for doelling and grammar mistskes somtimes i dont notice them. well hope you enjoy this story._** ** _\--_**

"Name?" The principal known as tsunade asked.

"Uzumaki naruto" I cheered.

"Age?" She asked.

"I'm 17 In year one" I answered.

"Hair and eye color?"

"Natural blond and light blue"

"Gender"

"OK. I'm a guy"

"Sexual preference"

"Either.."

"That's all. Here's your room key. And in this folder it will tell you your basic info about how this collage works" she said handing me a orange folder.

I looked at my key it was room number 43 on the 4th floor here at this arts school. I wander up the stairs and to my room. The room was HUGE. it had 4 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms. A kitchen with an island. A big living room that had 2 red couches a dining room. And... It looked beautiful. I wonder why all of this I guess I'll figure out. I grabbed the orange folder and looked at the price of paper explaining everything.

'This school has a system. You live with 2 other students and a teacher. Don't worry none of the teachers are older than 25. You will be assigned certain projects to do with your team depending on all of your skills.you will keep the sane team for the 3 years you are at this school. Classes are normal but every 5th period is when you will be assigned a project or build you team together. The yellow sheet will tell you who your staying with and there talents. When first semester finishes you are able to get a house.

-tsunade-sama'

OK well. I guess I'll read the next one then. I pulled out the yellow paper and started reading.

"Uzumaki naruto.

Skills: painting and drawing and basically any type if art.

Personality: bright good with people.

-the rest of the stuff was what was at the beginning-

Uchiha sasuke.

Skills: guitar and pastel drawings.

Personality: moody and doesn't like very many people.

Hair and eye color: natural dark blue-ish and black eyes.

Age: just turned 18 and year one.

Gender: male

Sexual preference: male.

Haruno sakura.

Skills: piano and oil paints

Personality: annoying and happy.

Hair and eye color: natural pink and light green.

Age:17 and year one.

Gender: female.

Sexual preference: male.

Leader. Hatake kakashi.

Skills: violin and water based paints.

Personality: pervert.

Hair and eye color: natural silver and black.

Age: 20. first year as a leader.

Gender: male.

Sexual preference: male.

\- tsunade- sama

At least I'm with people who like guys. I set my stuff in one of the rooms and then unpacked. I heard my door open.

Sasuke POV.

I read both notes telling me about the teams and who they are. I grabbed my stugfy and headed to my dorm. I opened the door and the place was nice. I looked around and opened a door. There was a blond kid on a bed. He sat up and smiled. I almost wanted to smile back but uchihas do not smile. He was cute.

"Hi I'm naruto nice to meet you" he smiled showing his beautiful white teeth. My onyx eyes met his beautiful crystal blue ones. They were so full of emotions.

"Uchiha sasuke" I greeted.

"Wait is anyone else here yet?" I asked.

"I don't believe so..." The cute blond was cut off by the door slamming.

"Never mind. I guess someone else is here" he said getting up to check it out.

When he walked by me I realized I was about 5 inches taller.

"Hi! You must be sakura your the only female in thus group" naruto smiled. God he looks hot when he smiles. I didn't talk to the girl they don't interest me.

"Yeah I am.uh which rooms are empty.?" She asked naruto pointed behind her.

She left the room.

"tu es assez chaud uchiha" naruto said in French.

"merci pas mal vous uzumaki" I responded. He probably though I wouldn't under stand but I learned French.

In English.

"You're pretty hot uchiha"

"Thanks. Not bad yourself uzumaki"

\--end--

The blond blushed red.

"Hey sakura! Can you speak French?" Naruto yelled.

"No only English" she replied.

Naruto smired and looked at Me.

"Now we can say things without others knowing" he smiled. Damn that smile.

Naruto POV.

A silver haired nsle walked in. Are leader. He was not yo much older than us and was about 7 or 8 inches taller than me. OK I'm short. Even sakuras taller than me.

"Hi kakashi" I greeted he had a mask on his lower half of his face which made him look mysterious.

"Hello" he said his voice was HOT. I

blushed.

"Oh. Why are you blushing.?" He smirked.

"I. Ah. Well. Hehe" I smiled. He stepped closer to me. And another step. Step. Step. He was now right into t of me.

"Awwwww. Your sooooo cute" he said patting my head. If he wanted to he could rest his head ontip of mine.

"OK. Classes start tomorrow his about we all talk and get to know each other" kakashi suggested.

I sat down at the table with him everyone joined.

"Who's your family?" He asked.

"Well. I have my mom and dad I'm a single child" sakura said.

"Well. Both of my parents died before I net them. I gave a brother that goes to this school his name is kyubi and he's 19" I smiled.

"My parents are dead. My brother itachi goes to this school he's also 19" sasuke said.

"And I have no family" kakashi stated. Sakura looked sad she was the only person to have parents.

"Well. Any interests. hobbies ?" Kakashi asked.

"Here" I said giving him a sketchbook. It was drawings I made.

"Holy fuck. No wonder you got accepted these are awesome naruto" kakashi said handing it back.

"I have one for different types of art. I do pastel. Sketches. Drawings. All types if paint. Clay. Marker. Pen. Yeah about any type of art except music." I explained

"Geez. That's a lot." Sakura said.

"By the way. Don't mind if I'm sitting in your room. I like to do art styles ofpeople the most",I smiled.

" don't worry naruto. I would mind if you were in my bed" kakashi smiled causing me to blush.

" I can do oil paibrs and piano" sakura said.

"Guitar and pastel" sasuke said lazily.

"I can water based paints and the violin" kakashi stated

"Naruto. Your very creative arnt you. Maybe this will give you done inspiration" bkakashi said sudicivly.

"What will?" I asked sasuke and noticed soft lips on mine. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI" I screamed running around.

"Did I inspire you?" He asked.

"Wait. Actually. I have an idea. No one come into my room.", I stated and ran into NY room.

Sasuke POV.

" what the hell could GS be doing? " I asked.

"Maybe." Kakashi said. That was stupid. A just headed to my room.

Hours later I heard naruto door open.

"I'm done! " he cheered.

I walked to the living room. He had a canvas. It had a blanket on it so no one could see..

"Kakashi. This us what I painted" naruto smiled removing the blanket.

"T-thats what you drew?" Kakashi asked. It was a picture of kakashi sitting in a tree reading an orange book.

"You don't like it?" The blond asked.

"No I love it! Its perfect naruto!" Kakashi smirked.

"OK I'm going to go put it on my wall." Naruto said.

"Wait. You should hang it in the house where visitors can see" I stated.

Naruto smiled.

"OK you choose" his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"How about...here" I said pointing to a spot in the dining room.

"OK. Kakashi can you put it up. I'm to short" he rubbed the back of Hus head

"Hey naruto that's amazing" sakura said walking out of her room.

"Thanks sakura. Your pretty" naruto said and smiled.

"Thanks Naru. " she accepted the complement.

"That perfect little ass of yours is cute" kakashi whispered loud enough for me and naruto to hear.

"S-stop!. I'm going to go find one of my friends that entered here" naruto said and left the dorm.

Narutos POV.

I walked down the hall to sais room. He texted me that his firm was number 48. I got there and knocked. A brunette with red fangs on his cheeks smiled and I smiled back.

"What are you doing here cutie" he asked.

"I was wondering is sai was here?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah he's here. 2nd room on the right go on in. I'm kiba inuzuka by the way" he introduced himself.

"I'm naruto uzumaki. Nice to meet you kiba" I smiled walking in. There was a guy in a gray hoodie and sunglasses on the couch.

"Sai Im Here" I knocked on his bedroom door. The door opened and sai walked out Puck ng me up bridal style.

"Hello naruto ive been waiting" he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Sai" I smiled looking at his pale face and black hair. I kissed him on the cheek and he put me down.

There was a guy with sunglasses. A brunette with triangles on his cheeks and a guy that was taller with brown hair and brown eyes. I asune he was the leader.

"Sai. Your friend here is small. Why you might ask? Because he us short and skinny" sais friend with sunglasses said creepily

"Well sais only like 6 inches taller" I smiled and giggled.

"Just as cute as ever Naru" sai said kissing my forehead. His lips were so soft.

"Well,... Sai do u wanna come to my place?" I asked.

"Sure" he answered.

"Bye guys!" I cheered shutting the door.

We entered my dorm.

"Sai that's my room" I said pointing to the 2nd door on the right.

"Guys cone meet sai!" I said and everyone came to the living room.

"This is sasuke. Sakura. And our leader kakashi." I smiled.

"Ahh. I see there's a girl here" sai smirked pointing to sasuke.

"qui le putain de trou du cul?"

(who's the fucking asshole?) Sasuke said in French. He didn't realize sai could also speack French.

" le trou du cul ici est sai"

( the asshole over here is sai) I awnserd.

" Bonjour sasuke. Espérez-vous être petit ami narutos. J'espère que non. bonne chance avec lui, il crie quand c'est assez dur." Sai smirked as sasukes expression changed.

(hello sasuke. Are you hoping to be narutos boyfriend. i hope your not. good luck with him he screams when its hard enough.)

"OK what the fuck is going on over here?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto je parie qu'il veut te baiser vraiment dur. si d'autres sont autour, assurez-vous de mordre quelque chose" sai laughed a little.

(naruto i bet he wants to fuck you really hard. if other are around make sure to bite on something)


	2. Brotherly love

Shut the hell up sai!" I said quickly.

"Naruto. Your the uke?" Sasuke asked.

"M-maybe!" I Stuttered.

"Naruto. I remember that one time when we did it. And we were in a car the window was open and you shouted ' sai! Mmm Please don't stop!" Even though others could hear us." Sai explained.

"I think I just got an erection from hearing that story" kakashi stated calmly.

"So you and sai are a thing?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Hmm. Kind of. Were both gay and when were sexialy frustrated we go to each other because we don't mind. But were not dating or anything" I exclaimed.

"Why are all of you gay!", sakura whined.

", why does it matter?" I asked.

",because...! I finally found some good looking men but there gay! Not that I would t mind seeing you guys make out or anything" she smiled.

"Oh you mean like this?" Sai asked

He kissed me passionately. I opens my mouth allowing his toinge entrance as he pushed me back onto the couch and sat on my croch still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. A minute later the raven pulled back for air.

",yep. Just. Like. That." Sakura said slowly. Eyeing us both.

"Well. That was hot" sasuke stated I blushed a little bit.

"You think that was hot? You don't even know how cute naruto looks begging for more underneath me.", sai said calmly.

Everyone stared off.

", wait a second don't imagen it!" I yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my god! I have to go meet my brother bye!" I said running out the door.

My brother should be waiting for me. Unlike me his hair is red like our mother's bit he still has blue eyes his are darker than mine. His hair is messy and a bit longer than mine. He's taller than me ( so surprising) and. Well. I. Kinda have. A romantic relationship with him. No sex though. Its just really flirty and fun.

",hey kyu!"I shouted down the hall. He told me his room number and he was on floor 1 room 8.

" hey Naru come on in", he smiled and I smiled back.

"This is itachi. Kisame and pein is the leader ( lols don't worry there not evil)

He pointed to an older version of sasuke but his black long hair was in a low loose ponytail and his eyes were slightly red. Then there was kisame. medium blue hair black eyes. And pein has spikey orange hair and peirsings everywhere on his face.

" guys this is my little brother naruto", kyubi pointed to me I smiled.

",itachi. Would you happen to be sasuke older brother" I asked.

"Yes little brother has made some friends" he smirked.

"Well you seem a hell if a lot nicer than him" I smiled.

"Yes. Little brother can be moody just get to know him" he said.

"Don't worry. I will" I winked.

"Naru come here" my brother motioned for me yo follow him. Which I did and was now in his room on the bed.

Itachi POV.

"Naru I just want to play a little. *kissing sound*" kyubi chuckled.

"N-no! Not here kyu!" The smaller one stuttered.*licking and sucking sound*

"Naru" kyubi whined.

"Fine. Just a little OK" the blond muttered

"Yay!" The redhead cheered. I couldn't see what was going on but could defiantly hear it.

"K-kyu... Not to rough" naruto moaned.

"But I know you like it when it hurts" kyubi cooed.

"Mmmm. Kyu. More." Naruto panted. A few minutes later the boys came back out.

"That. That was interesting" pein stated.

"Definitely wasn't long enough for sex that's good" kisame smiled.

"What's going on between you guys anyways?" I asked simply.

"Well..." Kyubi smiled.

",OK so. We might be brother but who cares right. Its not like we have actual sex. Its only gone as far as using a dildo not my dick." Kyubi looked nervous.

"Plus. I mean two attractive men. Its fun for pleasure as well" naruto said.

"Actually now that I think about it... Its kinda like me and sai. Except were not brothers. And we to have sex. A lot " naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ your brothers a slut" kisame muttered. Kyubi punched him in the jaw and kisame hit the wall.

"What was that" kyubi smiled evily.

",you're little brother is so cute" he lied. Even though that wasn't a lie naruto was.

"A fucking hottie" I thought out loud. Everyone turned to me.

"Aww. That's so sweet ita-kun" kyubi smiled while naruto blushed deeply in the corner.

"Im gonna go now." Naruto said. Kyubi kissed him.

",please stop" kisame asked.

"I do the same to my little brother" I stated. Yeah. Sasuke and I had about the same relationship as kyubi and naruto.

"Sasuke gets kisses from his brother!" Naruto laughed.

",I wouldn't be talking after what happened here", I smirked as he ran out the door.

Sasuke POV.

"alors. vous vous amusez au lit avec votre grand frère?" (So. you have fun in bed with your older brother?) Naruto smiled as I blushed.

"Don't worry me too. No sex though" he grinned. How the hell did he know that! That was between me and aniki.

"How did you know?",I asked plainly

", itachi told me after me and my brother came out of his room. Then he called me a. And I quote. A fucking hottie.", naruto cheered. I though for a moment. Itachi is usually not so open.

" his friend kisame was mean though. He though I didn't here him but I did when he called me a slut" naruto sighed.

"Yeah but then aniki punched him in the jaw" Narutos face was calm but happy.

"Wow. You know how we do that to are brothers" I asked. He nodded.

"Well. We. Could try it on each other" I sejested.

"You mean you want us to have sex?" He asked.

"Pretty much" I smirked.

",OK. But... I have a few rules" he grinned I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm the uke. And were going it in your room" he said.

"Well. Seems fair enough. When are we gonna go it?" I asked

"Well. We could start. Now? Kakashi and sakura are in their rooms." He smiled. I lightly pushed naruto against the wall he wrapped his legs around my waist.

We started to kiss. It was passionate and full of emotions. He parted his soft lips I took that chan e to stick my tounge i n my mouth.

Soft moans came into the kiss. Naruto bucked his hips causing are erections to grind together. He continued to do this and his moans were getting louder and echoed back into my mouth.

I pulled back for air and started to suck on narutos neck harshly. I found his sweet spot as he bucked harder I could tell he was enjoying it.

He gave out satisfied moans that sounded sweet. I walked along the wall into my room and shut the door behind me. I threw the blond onto my bed and climbed on top of him.

My hands found there way to the bottem ofbhis shirt and I discarded the clothing along with my shirt.

I looked down at his beautiful tan body. He was beautiful. My hands thrveld softly on the bare skin of his chest sending little shivers threw naruto.

I grabbed his nipples in between my fingers and rubbed them. The blond under me moaned as I played with the pink nubs

I took one of them into my mouth and sucked on it tenderly.

"Mhhm. S-sasuke. More" naruto moaned. I moved my mouth to the other nipple giving it the samr treatment.

Once I figure naruto was satisfied with his upped body I moved lower hovering over his erection. The rent in his jeans could defiantly tell me that he enjoyed this.

I unbuttoned his jeans slowly and looked up at him. He lifted his hips slightly off the bed and I removed the rest of his clothing.

I took a minute to appreciate the tan blond under neath me. His cock was large. About 8 inches.

My gabd caressed the sun kissed skin up his leg. He slrty moaned as my hand went on the bottom of his cock teasingly.

"How do you want me to do it naruto" I asked and started to stroke him carefully.

"I. Ahh. Want. You. Mmmg. To. Use your. Oh god! Tounge" the said in between pants and moans.

Kakashi POV.

"Mmng! S-sasuke! Your tounge feels so good!" Naruto moaned.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"W-what!" She stuttered jumping.

",you wernt going to. Peak on them were you?" I said and dragged out the last words.

"N-no!" She said quickly.

",I'll help. There's a deck out there and see if there curtain is open. Its the window into sasukes room." I smiled s d got up following her.

Quietly we walked outside. The curtain was open. Sasuke was pounding wildly into the blond who was on His back. feet in the air.

Naruto continued to moan sasuke name repeatedly. Narutos nails dug into sasujes back. This sight. Is one of the best sex scenes I'll ever see.

Naruto and sasuke stopped moving so I hurried sakura into the house.

Sasuke walked out with just a pair if jeans on.

"You know sasuke. You should close the curtain next time" I smirked naruto appeared out of no where's blushing wildly.

"Well. Huh. I'm going to get cleaned up I have to meet my brother", sasuke said and left the living room.

" naru. Seeing you like this. Makes me get an erection. Your so hot. Just look down", I whispered I to narutos ear. He looked down at the tent in my pants.

",k-kakashi!", he blushed deeper red...

" i-im going to go with sasuke! Kyubi is in the sane room" naruto said and ran to get clean. Half an hour later both males left.

Sasukes POV

",itachi. You wanted me to visit today." I asked and he nodded letting me in.

"Hi kyu" naruto smiled walking in.

"Naru. You look a little tired. Let me help you" kyubi said huskily and licking narutis ear lobe softly.

Naruto gasped a little but let his brother do whatever.

"I know your weak points", he said suducivly. He leaned down and sucked and bit at narutos neck. He was hot.

" hey naru. You smell like sex" kyubi said and continued to bite but stopped.

"And. Right here. You've been marked by some one else" kyubi stated looking at the hickeys.

"W-well kyu" naruto stuttered. Kyu no kyubi. Started to feel up narutis shirt.

"Hm. Sasuke this turns me on" itachi whispered in my ear now feeling my body.

"Sasuke. Take your shirt off" itachi demanded.

"What why" i asked.

"Just do it" itachi growled.

I removes the clothing price and set it on the ground.

"As I thought. Your back has scratches on it" he smirked.

"Naru. Your lips are puffy" kyubi said.

"And sasuke. Watch them." Itachi said turning me towards the other 2 males.


	3. love isnt real yet

**_so. im really sorry for the long wait. but this chapter is very long hope you enjoy_** Itachi nodded and kyubi played with the smaller child naruto. They kissed, moaned, and looked damn hot as kyubi hands explored Narutos body.

"As I thought" itachi smirked.

",what?" I asked glaring at him

"Little brother had sex with naruto didn't he" itachi teased.

" tachi!." I said as naruto turned bright red even though his brother stopped.

"How did you know" naruto asked.

"Well. The biggest hint. Sasuke got an erection. He usually only gets those with me or someone he had sex with", itachi smirked.

" you've had an erection the hole time" kyubi smiled gripping the bulge in Narutos pants.

Narutos POV.

I moaned loudly.

"K-kyu stop it" I whined. He started nipping at my neck..

"Mmmng. S-stop" I Stuttered.

I noticed sasuke was having the same problem. Itachi was also playing around with sasuke.

"kyu. Kiss me" I asked. His lips were so soft when they connected with mine.

They were loving. I opened my mouth a little and kyubi pushed me against the wall sticking his tounge in my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss as he ground are hips together. Are kiss lasted a few minutes with the help if breathing threw my nose.

Kyubi pulled away. I rest my forehead on his chest and we were both panting. I looked over for a second and sasuke was on the couch with itachi.

Slowly I slid down the wall onto the floor. I sat stsiring at nothing in particular. One thing caught my eye. It was 9:30pm.

"Why the hell am I stuck with some gay whores" kisame sighed. I got up and past kyubi.

"Excuse me?" I said standing in front of the much taller boy.

"Why am I stock with a bunch of gay whores" he repeated louder.

Kisames POV

"Want to say that again" he growled. His eyes turned red And his pupils shrunk. What the hell was this! His face was now serious.

"Your. A. WHore." I said simply.

"Nah nah. One more time I dare you" he challenged.

"YOUR A FUCKING WHORE!" I screamed

SLAP!.

. I was on the ground the angry boy on top if me. There was a major pain on my cheek.

"NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" The blond yelled fist held in the air. I closed my eyes waiting for inpact.

"Naru. Stop" I heard kyubis voice soft and opened my eyes. The blonds eyes slowly went back to normal and his fist dropped on the ground

"Kyu. I'm sorry" naruto said quietly Getting off of me.

"Well. We have to go its getting late. I'm really sorry kisame" he smiled leaving with sasuke.

"Care to explain?" Itachi asked.

"Well his emotions. There weird he can't hold them back. Narutos normally happy. If he's sad he's all depressing and stuff. Lonley. He'll ignore others. Angry is the worst. He's gotten kicked out of multiple schools. Usually the next day he forgets the events that happens when he was angry. Its weird really but that's why I came to this school." Kyubi explained.

Narutos POV

"Oh God" I sighed

"What was that about dobe" sasuke smirked

"Anger I guess. I don't know just forget it happened" I smiled lightly.

"OK" he replied sitting on the couch.

"That was hot" I though out loud.

"What was?" Sasuke asked.

"You and. ... Itachi" I whispered. He smirked.

"I can say the same to you. Shit. We've gotta go to bed there's school tomorrow." Sasuke said getting up. I walked to my room and sat on my bed.

I couldn't sleep. I got out my painting suplys and started. Hours later I finished. I fell asleep for about two hours. I woke up and realizes the time.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" i cursed.

I yawned and hoped out of bed.

I smiled and I threw my top off. I quickly closed the door and got dressed.

A few minutes Later I ran out if the dorm.

I rushed to first class math with iruka umino. I opens the door and walked in.

"Come sit over here hottie!"

"Gey cutie what r u doing later"

"He's hot!"

"Hmm. I wanna see more of him."

Complaints were coming from everywhere.

"Naruto. Find a seat" iruka directed. I walked around and saw sasuke sitting by himself. Perfect.

I sat next to him and he smirked xausring me to blush a little.

Iruka explained what we'll be learning this year and how math is still useful eceb though this is an art school we still have English, math and gym.

The bell rang and I rushed to 2bd period.

I bumped Into someone and dell on the floor.

"Sorry are you OK" I asked the hot redhead standing over be as I grabbed my things.

"Hn." He. I don't even know. It was expressionless. yet his eyes were full of sadness and lonleyness, fear and pain.

That's how I used to feel. I had kyubi but he never noticed how alone I was.. I want to become this mysterious boys friend I want to help him.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I smiled. No one can resist this smile.

"Subaku No Gaara" the male known as gaara gave me his gabd to help me up. I took it and he quickly pulled me up in my feet. I grinned.

"Well. I'll see you later gaara" I winked and left. I soon found out gaara was in my class. I never noticed.

In painting class I sat with gaara. Everyone seemed to completely avoid him. He didn't talk much. Only things he needed to say.

The teacher said to clean up so I did.

"Here gaara" I smiled giving him the painting. It was of him.

"Thanks" he replied. He didn't smoke but as far as I can tell he's not the cheery type

I waved goodbye and left. Next class was boring. But then it was lunch. I sat next to gaara. Sasuke and sakura sat in front of us.

"Well.." Sakura pointed to gaara.

"Oh yeah! Guys this is gaara. Gaara meet my teammates sakura and sasuke" I cheered.

"Wait one second. I need to get some food" I smiled walking off. I got some food and walked back but tripped. I closed my eyes preparing for the fall that never happened.

I slowly opened my eyes. There was that brunette with the red triangle cheeks!

"Hi. Thanks. I'm very clumsy" I smiled as he put me back down. His friend with the sunglasses was holding my food.

"I know you right" I asked and he grinned.

"Yeah. You were with sai weren't you cutie" he said and I blushed a little. When I fully stood up he was about 4 inches taller than me along with his friend.

"I'm uzumaki Naruto" I smiled brightly shaking His hand.

"Inuzuka kiba" his friend gave me my food.

"And this is aburame shino" he pointed to shino.

"Well thanks I'll see you guys around' I smiled and waved. I sat down next to gaara again.

" and that was?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba and shino. There sais roomies." I said.

"Ohhhh. Sai huh" sakura smiled.

"What's with sai" gaara asked coldly.

"Oh well he and naruto gave s-" I stopped her talking by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Sakura" I growled. She stopped trying to talk and I removed my hand.

Gaara POV.

Naruto walked around the table to sasuke and whispered something into sasujes ear which caused the raven to smirk and whisper something that made naruto blush.

"Sasuke you are not going to make him do that are you! I don't let you. Well. Unless me and kakashi can see" sakura smiled. God Naruto looked cute when he blushed.

"Hmm" I said giving a questioning look.

"Sasuke wants me too... Wear a maid's outfit around the House.", he whispered across the table.

" cute"I thought out loud.

"Gaara" he squeaked. Blushing Again.

"Oh wait. Who has gym next," hr asked. Gym classes were separated into boys and girls do that's good. Wait.

"I do" I replied.

"Yeah same here. I'm pretty sure all first year guys do. It will be like 25 boys there" sasuke said.

Naruto came around and sat next to me again.

"Naruto" i said plainly.

"Hmm. I love the way you say my name" he smiled softly.

"You smell like sasuke" I stated.

"Hay what r u talkng about" he blushed.

"Dobe. You know what he means" sasuke said. Yeah I vet he knows what I'm talking about.

"Gaara! H-hpw did you know" he squeaked.

"I know everything" I whispered lowly. A Raven came and sat next to Naruto.

"Hi. I'm sai. You must be gaara" the boy bsned sai smiled oddly.

" dude there's no more free tables. Were gonna sit here two" a brunette said and sat down with his friend.

"Gaara this is shino and kiba", Naruto smiled.

I could swear I saw sasuke snack his head on the table.

" little brother you have a lot of friends. Are you gonna have sex with them if not I might" I heard a dark but cheery voice whisper to Naruto.

I assume it was his older brother.

"Nii-san shut up!" The blond blushed. God he looks cute when he blushes.

"Sasuke. Wake up. You want to see the blond don't you" who I assume is sasuke brother cooed.

Naruto got pulled off of the bench.

"Kyu put me down!" He squirmed in his brothers arms. His brother held him in place though.

"Kyu look. You made me bleed" Naruto pouted. He some how had a cut on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I can make it all better" kyubi said sitting naruto on the floor. Kyubi leaned in and. Sucked on his brothers cut sweetly.

"Itachi stop it" I heard sasuke growl. His brother had him pinned on the ground.

"But little brother. Don't you want this" itachi asked.

" s-stop" sasuke said as his brother ran a hand down his stomach. I sighed heavily.

"Gaara. I thought you didn't like people cone here" my older brother Kankuro said and I followed him.

"Temari he's here" kankuro said and my older sister cane out of a corner.

"Gaara." She said.

"I have a question. How the hell did you make a friend. Is he a good friend?" She asked. To most people this would sound rude but I never had any friends.

"You mean Naruto. He wanted to be my friend really bad for some reason. So I let him." I answered

"You let him. OK well I guess your good" Kankuro said and I walked back to Naruto.

Naruto was sitting down again and so was sasuke.

"Aw. Big brother wants to do you" I heard kiba say.

"Shut up" Naruto said quietly and I sat down.

"But naru. Go on. Go see him" kiba smiled.

"N-no" naruto stuttered.

"But if you don't gave him then you'll be alone" kiba teased. I could tell naruto was about to cry but I wasn't sure why. Before I even thought I picked the blond up and left.

I sat under a tree outside with him.

"Naruto. Why were you gonna cry" I asked simply.

"Because. I know he's just joking around and stuff but" naruto paused.

"I know what it feels like to be alone. Its painful. It hurts all of the time. Loneliness isn't a joke. I've always been alone and its unbearable. Now I've made some friends. I don't want to go back to the darkness. Beingvslone is the one thing I'm scared of. It sounds weird but. I can't help it. When I was little I lived I'm a small town. Everybody stared at me and called me a monster. They wouldn't let there children play with me or talk to me. I felt as if I were dead. And I hated it" Naruto cried.

There were streams running down his dace. I wanted to make him feel better. I needed to. And I knew how to do that.

"I see. I know exactly what your talking about. But why did they call you a monster" I asked.

"Because. I know it sounds crazy but. My father put a demon inside of me before him and my mother died. How do you know what I'm talking about anyways", he said

'Naruto. I know your pain. My father put a demon inside of me killing my mother at birth. Everyone in my village was scared of me. Even my sister and brother. My father wouldn't let them come play with me ever. I was alone. The one person I thought loved me. He tried to kill me but got hit by a car. I had a knife in my side and once he died. I had no one. My father got arrested a few years ago for attempted murder and that's when my siblings realized the truth. That's why they do what I say. They want yo repay me for mistakes I've made and now there concerned about everything I do." I told him.

Naruto hugged me. It was warm and soft so I decided to hug him back. He had his face In My neck. It felt so good. So right.

Naruto fell asleep in my arms. The. Bell rang and I woke Naruto up. Surprisingly he jumped up.

"Gym class" I reminded him. He nodded and took my grabbed running off. We ran into the locker rooms and everyone was getting changed. Naruto got his gym clothes out and removed his shirt. He's soft tan body was a little muscled and fit him.

"Gaara. Gym clothes" he said and I got them out taking my shirt off as well.

I looked over at naruto. He was looking in His bag.

"Naru" I heard someone whisper. Sasuke.

"Hn" he said turning around.

"Sasuke" he smiled. Sasuke smirked pushing Naruto against the lockers. Naruto giggled.

"Sasuke stop" he said softly

"One kiss?" Sasuke asked naruto leaned in and kissed the other boy passionately. Everyone was now staring at them. But then that guy. Sai was it. Pulled naruto away..

"What's up" sai smirked.

"Well. I'm trying to get changed. But that's not turning out so well" naruto laughed.

Everyone was now in a circle around him.

"Guys... S-stop starring" Naruto said. No one moved.

"Ple-"

"Now" I demanded harshly. Everyone immediately ran away.

"There. Get changed", I ordered him. He smiled and got dressed I did to.

" hey gaara. Can I got to your dorm today?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Come on" I said walking out of the locker rooms. He followed me. Gym was tiring we had it with gai matio.

Narutos POV

I walked to kakashis class for 5th period to meet with my team.

"Hi" I said walking into the classroom. It was just us 4 there so we had tons of space.

"OK. The first project is. A solo one. You have to make some sort of art. It has to be original. Music. Drawing. Anything" kakashi explained

"Anrt these projects suppost to bring us closer together" sakura asked.

"Yeah. That's why well show each other them" kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Alright. When are they due?" I asked.

"Anytime your ready" he said.

"Oh and you'll also have this class to work on them or out of school",; he told us.

" well. Dismissed "

I went a different way than sasuke and sakura.I got my painting tools and I sat outside under a tree the one me and gaara sat under at lunch.

I looked at my surroundings. It was so peaceful. A light breeze gently blowing my hair. The sky looked beautiful with mixes of blue.

I set up the canvas and began painting. I painted. Gaara. He was standing on a bridge that looked like it was could of collapse but he looked peaceful. The sky tinted red as he watched the sun set.

He wore black jeans and a dark red jacket to go with his crimson hair. His beautiful Jade eyes were slightly closed because he was relaxed. In the sky the clouds were dark but beautiful. This is what I think when I think about gaara.

"Hello" I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly covered the painting up. I looked up and in the tree was gaara.

"How long have you been here" I asked nervously.

"Before you even got here" he smirked.

"Was that me?" He asked.

"Oh well uh. You talk a lot more whe n no ones around" I tryed changing the subject.

"Can I see it" he said I sighed and handed it to him.

He smiled. What the fuck. Gaara doesn't smile. Does he.

"I love it" he said. I blushed as red as his hair. He said it so softly.

"T-thanks" I stuttered and smiled

"Can I have it back now?" I asked and he handed it back.

The bell rang.

"Bye gaara. I'll talk to you later. Meet in the cafeteria for supper k" I said walking off with everything

Gaara POV.

I sat in my door alone. Rock Lee and neji wernt here right now. I heard a knock at the door and got up. I opened the door and my siblings were there.

I let them in and we got comfterbale in the living room..

",so" I said.

"OK. Who's your friend again?" Temari asked.

"Naruto" I replied.

"OK. Narutos adorable! Gaara he's so cute!" Now temari was back to normal.

"And" i asked.

"I was wondering. How's he treating you" she asked.

"He accepts me for who I am. I like that about him. All the rumors and everything about me. He didn't care he wanted to be my friend. He's been through the same pain I gave and look at him he's amazing. He painted a picture if what he thought of me and it was perfect in every way. He's the best person I'll ever meet I want to stay his friend. And he's cute" I finished.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, back at me and smiled.

"How do you feel around him" kankuro asked.

"I feel like that emtyness is filled when he's around. He's special." I explained.

Temari squealed.

"Gaara! Aww Kankuro are little brother had his first crush!" She cheered.

"Crush?" I asked. I didn't really know much about sex and love. The smirk Kankuro made makes me feel like I was gonna find out.

"Gaara. A crush us when you feel really good around someone. When you want to be with them all the time. When you want to help them' temari explained.

", oh OK. Now what else were you going to say. Your gonna teach me about sex arnt you?" I asked.

"Well. Gaara this is a little different. Its gay sex. When your having gay sex. Well. Kankuro your gay you teach him everything" temari said and left quickly.

",well little brother. Heres step one. Your gonna watch someone masterbate" kankuro said. I gave him a questioning look.

"This is called masterbating." Kankuro said playing a video.

",why would you do that?" I asked.

",because. It feels really good. Like really really good. The next thing is a blowjob.

This one was 2 guys and one sucking on the others. Oh god. Why.

"Kankuro. What's the white stuff?" I asked.

"Gaara that's cum. Cumming feels great expesaly when someone else makes you cum.", Kankuro explained.

" OK. Now next is the sex?" I asked.

"No. This is what you do first its called foreplay"

This video they were kissing and licking each other.

"Any questions" he asked.

",why the nipples?"/I asked

" because. Well you'll learn eventually. Now here's the sex" he smiled.

"Why is he screaming?" I asked.

"Uh. Gaara it feels good don't worry." NY brother put a hand on my shoulder.

I heard the door open but kankuro didn't.

",what'cha watching?" Neji asked.

"Kankuro said this is called gay porn." I answered. Neji stayed at the door he looked a little shocked.

"Uh. Neji. Were having 'the talk' this is the only way I could teach him" kankuro said awkwardly.

"Wait. Isn't he 17. He should already know about sex.", neji stated.

" I know but no one ever taught him and he didn't figure out on his own so. Well nows the time for him to know I guess" kankuro laughed.

Another knock.

Neji opens the door

"Hi this is gaaras room to right neji" naruto asked and neji nodded.

"Hi gaara what's up" naruto said walking over. My brother grinned wildly at the clueless naruto. Naruto rested his head on the back of the couch.

"The talk huh?" Naruto asked.

"How did you guess" kankuro asked

",this is how my brother gave me the talk a few years ago. Porn. Weird but I guess of works" He smiled.

"Well. I guess it does work", kankuro said.

" gaara. Here wanna keep it?" Naruto asked me handing me a canvas. I looked at it it was the one from earlier.

"Thanks" I said setting it down.

"Naruto that's fantastic" kankuro commented.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering. Wanna go out for dinner with me. Its ramen" Naruto smiled.

"Why not" I sighed getting up.

"Hey can I show temari this?" Kankuro asked pointing to the painting.

",uh yeah. Just bring it back" I said leaving.

Kankuro POV.

Once the boys were fully gone I ran to temaris room with the painting .

I quickly knock on the door and it opened.

"How did it go" she asked.

"Well gaara knows how to masterbate. Give a blow jod. He knows what foreplay is and how to have sex. Look what naruto gave him"i. squealed like a girl.

"Awwwe. Gaara must love this!" Temari cheered.

Gaaras POV. 1 year later.

Narutos my best friend. He still doesn't know that I have feelings for him. Him and sasuke are pretty close as well. My life has been better since last year. I plan on asking naruto to live with me, kankuro and temari. I'm going to ask him today at lunch. Kankuro has taught me how to do masturbating and he's right. It feels great.

Sasuke POV

He knows I have feelings for him but gaara likes to interfere with anytime I have with naruto. I want to ask him to live with me today at lunch. I'm probably going to get turned down but who knows.

 ** _hehehe..._**

 ** _sasuke: what are you thinking. no. please dont!_**

 ** _sorry sasu. what your thinking is right. gaara has no clue. but hes gonna be so happy next chapter._**

 ** _gaara: bitch. what do you gave up your sleeve?_**

 ** _ill update on sunday. youll find out then._**

 ** _gaara: hey you cant keep secrets from the kazekage!_**

 ** _your not the kazekage in this story gaara. mwagagaha_**


	4. Gaara

"Naruto. Would you like to move in with me?" Both boys asked at the same time.

Later that day I moved all of my stuff into gaaras house who he shared with kankuro and temari.

I sat in his room on his bed.

"Gaara" I smiled softly.

"I. I wanted to tell you something.", I whispered but he still heard.

He came and sat next to me.

" yeah" he asked.

"I. I. Really like you gaara." I said looking down at the ground.

",I know that" he shrugged

"I don't think you get it. Gaara I've been attracted to you since we first met" I said. He looked curious. Can he not tell what I'm trying to say.

"So" he questioned.

" no gaara. I mean like " I tried to explain.

"Hn" he questioned. I was getting impatient. He didn't get the hint. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong!?" I almost shouted.

Kankuro POV.

"What's wrong is that I love you gaara! I really want you! I want to spend all of my time with you! Your hot! I don't know why. But I love you gaara I really really love you!" Naruto screamed loudly

Me and temari smiled.

"After a year. Gaara finally got him" I smiled.

"I never thought gaara would actually find someone to love." Temari smiled back.

10 minutes later.

"Mmn! It feels so good!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto. What do you want?" Gaara teased.

"Please! Put it in!" Naruto squeaked.

"Be more specific" gaara said.

"I. I want you in me gaara! I want you to thrust I to me hard! Please gaara! I need you now!" Naruto begged.

I heard naruto scream for a minute. Then low moans.

"Mm. Gaara right there.. Hit right there!" Naruto moaned louder and louder until that's all I could hear.

"Gaara I'm cumming!" Naruto screamed. After a few minutes both boys came to the kitchen sitting down.

"You know. The walls here are pretty thin" i smirked and naruto blushed.

"So" gaara smirked.

"G-gaara. There's something I want to do. We haven't done it yet" I smiled.

",oh god" I sighed.

"Sit on the couch" I said and gaara sat in the couch. I climbed onto his lap facing him. I smiled and leaned closer to him. Are faces inches apart and I closed that gap between us by pressing our lips togetger. His lips were soft and the kiss was passionate.

Slowly I opened my mouth and let gaaras tounge slide in. This felt so good. So right.

His tounge explored my mouth and I wrapped my arms around His back deepening the kiss. Are tounges wrestled but gaara won. I felt the need for air and slowly pulled back.

"Gaara" I said softly and rested our foreheads together. His hands were now around my waist and mine still around his neck. I heard a high five in the background and turned towards the sound. It was just kankuro and Temari.

Then there was a knock at the door and temari got it. A minute later Sasuke walked in. Damn it.

"Can I speak with naruto alone please?" He asked. I got up.

"What is it sasuke?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you.", he asked.

" sure uh we can go to my room" I smiled a little and showed him the way.

I closed NY door SBD nodded for him to start talking . he locked the door.

"Naruto. Why" he asked.

",why what" I was confused When he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"Why him! You know that I love you why did you choose him!" He cried throwing me against the wall.

"Why can't you just stay with me for once! You had to leave! Do you want to make me cry!" He exclaimed.

"Sasuke. Its not like that" I said softly.

"What do you mean its not like that! You left me for him it is like that" sasuke grunted. Throwing me onto the floor.

"Sasuke you don't understand! I love him." I argued.

"You love him!" Sasuke stomped.

",yes sasuke I do please stop" I asked.*WHAM* he punched me in the jaw causing me to wince in pain.

",why why would you love him!" Sasuke questoined. And I heard something that sounded like picking a lock.

"Because! I do. I. I know him. I want to be with him. When ever i m near him I'm happy! I love him sasuke get that threw your thick skull!" I screamed.

He picked me up and threw me down on the glass table breaking it. Now all I could feel is pain.

He left me lying there with glass infide if me and bleeding. He exited through the window. It was silent. I hated silence..a few minutes later the siblings and gaara ran in after I heard a click noise.

Gaara held me in his arms.

"Don't worry. Its just pain it will get better" i smiled softly.

"Naru let me help you" temari said I sat up. She started removing glass chunks and about half an hour later I was patched up.

"Don't sorry I heal quickly",I said and smiled.

", why did you talk back. If you stayed quiete wouldn't of hurt you" gaara said.

" I know that. But. He needed to know that I love you not him. And sooner or later I knew he was gonna hurt me from choosing you gaara. But. I don't care as long as I'm with you I'll be safe and I don't care what I have to go through to get to you I just want to be with you",I smiled.

"Naruto. I love you too" gaara smiled. His beautiful smile I wonder why he doesn't smile often.

5 days later.

It was the morning and I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard screaming. Fighting. I dried my hair and wrapped the short towel around my waist

I stepped into gaaras room since there was 3 bathrooms in the house this on was connected to gaaras room.

The redhead was sitting on his bed with a t-shirt on his lap. I see. We slept naked last night and temari walked in while he wasn't wearing anything.

"Temari you should knock first!" Gaara yelled.

"Well you shouldn't sleep naked!" Temari stated.

"If you slept with Naruto you would want to be naked to! Right Kankuro!" Gaara argued. Kankuro stepped in the room.

Surprisingly no one noticed me yet.

"I would and i m sure temari would too", Kankuro smiled.

" m-maybe" temari stuttered.

"See!" Gaara exclaimed. I giggled catching everyone's attention. They all starred at me. Probably cause I was almost naked.

Temari looked away blushing.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Temsri exclaimed.looking at her brothers.

"You guys are weird. Just look down there!" Temsri said both boys looked down I did to. The brothers had erections.

I started laughing and fell on my knees.

",you guys are so easy!",I laughed calming down.

", oh yeah Naruto. Well leave now" temari said pushing Kankuro put and shut the door.

I walked over to gaara and went on my knees in front of him

"Want me to take care of this?" I asked looking at his erection. He nodded

I removed the shirt and his dick popped up in the air. I hover over it and licked the slit.

Gaara groaned lightly as I took the tip Into my mouth.

Slowly I bobbed my head and swirrled my tounge arout it. I then started to deep throat him and a few minutes later.

",mnng!" Gaara exclaimed cumming i into my mouth.

I swallowed all of the salty, bitter and sweet liquid loving the taste of gasra. I made sure that none escaped and licked my lips looking at gaara.


End file.
